Konoha Kunoichi Auction
by Spook's Master
Summary: Win a date with a kunoichi.  However, everyone should be aware that there really arent't that many, so some men are asked to fill in.  What are Iruka's and Kakashi's roles in this?  Rated to be safe, no lemon.  Yaoi
1. Behind the Scenes

I do not own Naruto, I write purely for fun.

This is about two men getting together, if you don't like that please turn around.

_Thoughts_

* * *

Iruka Umino groaned. _Why? Why? Why did I agree to this? I feel so ridiculous. I know I must look ridiculous. Why do I always let myself get talked into things beginning with 'I need your help?'_

Iruka was currently standing backstage of Konoha's small auditorium. He was wearing a black silk evening dress, a white corsage stood out against his tan wrist, hair down framing his face, said face covered in makeup to hide his scar and make him look "pretty." The padded bra giving him the illusion of small breasts was digging uncomfortably into his skin. Thankfully his black shoes were at least relatively flat and not high heels.

He went to the mirror to examine himself again. _I still can't believe that women will do this to themselves everyday. My face feels heavy from all the foundation used to cover my scar. I know they needed to do that to keep my identity a secret, but did they really need to put on lipstick and eye shadow as well? Next time I am going to thoroughly investigate what's being asked of me before agreeing to it._

Iruka looked around to see who else was ready. Kurenai Yuhi sat in a chair nearby. She wore a red dress that almost matched her eyes. Her hair was partially pulled back and held in place with a ribbon the same color as the dress. Kurenai also had a white corsage on her right wrist, but she had been given high heels to wear.

Hana Inuzuka stood near the stage like she was trying to peak out at the audience. Her dress was dark blue and the hair she normally kept up in a ponytail hung down across her back. Iruka could clearly see the red tattoos on her cheeks and realized she was the one he had heard refusing makeup earlier. Her blue shoes were flat like Iruka's shoes and she also had a white corsage.

Anko Mitarashi was wobbling to and fro as she tried to get use to wearing high heels. She wore a gray dress and did not look nearly as comfortable in it as Kurenai and Hana did. Her hair was down and she was twisting a strand around her fingers as she tried to walk strait. She as well had a white corsage donned on her wrist.

There was one person left. Iruka looked around and saw that Genma Shiranui was still getting his hair done. Genma had a sour expression on his face that Iruka figured was from having his senbon taken away. He was in a dark green dress and his foot was twitching impatiently in its green flat shoe. A woman Iruka did not know was brushing and fluffing Genma's normally covered hair. She was finally satisfied and left him to his sulking. Iruka wanted to speak with Genma and find out how he had been tricked into this mess, but Iruka decided it looked safer to stay away. It was almost time to start anyhow.


	2. The Auction

I fixed my mistake with the yen. Divide by 100 to get roughly the dollar amount

* * *

Hayate Gekko came and told them to line up as the house lights started to dim. The lights did not go off; they only dimmed so the stage could be seen easier. Hayate stepped out on stage and waved to the audience as he walked over to the podium.

"Welcome fellow ninja's to the first ever Konoha Kunoichi Auction," Hayate said to the crowd. "As you know, this is a fundraiser to make some necessary upgrades to the academy. The years of teaching young ninjas has taken its toll as flying weapons and jutsus gone wrong slowly eat away the walls. And so we have called you here to donate some of your hard earned money to this worthy cause. We don't expect you to donate without receiving something in return, so this is what we offer you."

Hayate made a gesture and Kurenai stepped out on stage followed by Genma, Anko, Iruka, and Hana. They walked over to Hayate's side and stood in the line facing the audience. Cat calls and whistles had erupted causing Iruka to feel himself start to blush. _There are so many people here. I hope all this makeup hides my embarrassment._

"Settle down, settle down," Hayate addressed the audience. "We are auctioning off a date with each of these lovely young ladies to the highest bidder. However, be warned, not all of these ladies are what they seem. Due to the lack of Kunoichi some of these pretty ladies may actually be men. Don't bother trying to dispel any techniques for they are all naturally dolled up for your enjoyment. So, please take it in good humor if you win a date that has a little surprise in store for you. The highest bidder will immediately take his prize to Ran Getsu for an all expense paid dinner. Gentlemen remember: these beautiful women are all highly trained ninjas so I don't recommend pressing your luck tonight with anything pass dinner. Let's start with Lady One."

Taking the cue Kurenai stepped around to Hayate's other side. "I will open the floor with 5000 yen," Hayate said. A hand went up. "Do we have 5500?" Another hand. "6000? 6500?"

* * *

(Back in time to before the start of the auction, Kakashi's viewpoint.) 

Kakashi wasn't sure why he had decided to come to the auction. He wasn't planning on bidding. He assumed it was his perverted nature that made him curious. However, it wasn't until he learned that some of the women being auctioned off would actually be men that he decided with certainty to come. It wasn't that he wanted to see men in drag. No, it was more like a self imposed challenge to figure out who they were.

Kakashi sat down next to Raido, the very person who first informed him that some of the women would be men. Kakashi had quickly learned that this fact was not a secret, but Raido had acted liked he knew something no one else did. Kakashi was determined to know what that was. "You know something don't you?"

"Maybe," the scarred man said.

"Spill it."

Raido almost giggled. "I know who one of the men is."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Really?"

Raido burst with a huge grin. "It's Genma."

"Don't tell me there's going to be some pretty lady standing on stage with a senbon in her mouth."

"Are you kidding? That would be a dead giveaway and it's supposed to be a secret."

"And if it's supposed to be a secret why do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Genma told me. He begged me to win him so he won't die of embarrassment on his "date." Or kill his date out of frustration."

The lights dimmed and Hayate came out on stage. Kakashi didn't pay attention to the speech and his eyes wandered over all the ninjas that had gathered. Unless it was a matter of urgency no one was given missions so they could have the night off. Only five people would go on dates and Kakashi wondered what the rest would do with their free time. His eyes were drawn back to the stage as the women entered. First out was Kurenai. _She looks good, pretty comfortable in that attire._ Next out was someone Kakashi did not recognize. _Who is that? She doesn't look comfortable like Kurenai, so that must be one of the men._ Thinking over what Raido told him Kakashi mentally placed a senbon in the woman's mouth. She could definitely pass as Genma's sister.

"The second one's Genma," Kakashi said to Raido. "If you hadn't told me I would have been hard pressed to figure it out."

Raido did not seem to really be listening to Kakashi. "Yeah, he looks amazing."

Kakashi refocused on the stage and the remaining women. _The third woman looks suspiciously like Anko, but this is so different from her normal tomboy look. Grayish eyes glaring death at the high heels, it must be her. I wonder if this is her first time in a dress._

Kakashi looked at the next lady and let out a whistle involuntarily. _Who is that?_ He pictured all the kunoichi in Konoha. None of them matched that face. He imagined all of the women he could think of just to be safe, but still didn't find any recognition. Kakashi racked his brain with all the men he knew trying to place them behind that makeup. He couldn't do it.

Kakashi stared at her. Cheeks stained pink with what other men would pass off as rouge, but he knew better. He watched in delight as the pale pink slowly turned to scarlet. _Timid, shy, humble. The perfect person to love you forever. Just slightly uncomfortable but more embarrassed. I must find out who that is. I must see that face flush with pleasure and lust instead of embarrassment. See that face as it cries out in ecstasy. Crap, I've got to stop reading those books so much._

Kakashi reluctantly moved his eyes to the last woman. _That's the Inuzuka girl, I think her name's Hana. I wouldn't have thought she was old enough for this. But it is just a date; I need to get my mind out of the gutter._ Kakashi realized Kurenai's auction had already started.

* * *

(Present time, no longer Kakashi's point of view.) 

Iruka was trying to focus on the events going on instead of himself, but it was hard. His cheeks were burning and he wondered again if the makeup was covering the blush. His hands seemed so big and in the way and he just couldn't figure out what he should do with them. Iruka felt he looked silly with them just hanging down at his sides. Eventually he settled on holding his hands together in front of him. Also, that way no one should be able to see how hard he was squeezing them.

"And the bidding ends at 13000 yen," Hayate said. "The first prize goes to Asuma Sarutobi. Please come join your date."

Asuma went down to the stage. He was actually in civilian clothes instead of the uniform. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and seemed pleased with himself. He took Kurenai's hand and they smiled at each other before walking out.

"Would our lovely Lady Two please come around?" Genma took his cue and went around to the other side of the podium. He looked at the crowd worriedly as Hayate started. "5000 yen? Yes. 5500? 6000?"

Kakashi looked over at Raido. "Aren't you going to rescue him?"

Raido flashed an evil grin. "I though I'd make him sweat a bit first."

"If that's how you treat your friends I'd hate to see how you treat you enemies."

The bidding seemed to be tapering off and Genma was looking slightly panicked. Raido took up bidding at 10500 yen. He finally overpowered the competition at 12000 yen.

"The winner of this date is Raido Namiashi. Would you please come down and meet your date?" Hayate called.

Genma was visibly relieved as Raido came to take his hand. Genma practically ran out of the building pulling Raido behind him.

"Alright, Lady Three, would you please take your place?" Hayate continued.

Anko wobbled around to the other side. Apparently she decided enough was enough as she picked up her foot and ripped off the pointy heel. She immediately followed suite with the other foot and threw the annoying heels towards the backstage. A good natured laughter rippled through the crowd.

"I open the bid at 5000 yen. Do I have 5500? 6000? 6500?" Hayate went on. The bidding stopped at 11500 yen. "And the winner is Ibiki Morino. Please step down and claim your date."

Kakashi was surprised that the renown tormenter would be here bidding on a date, but then everyone needs to stop and have fun now and then. Kakashi felt his insides tighten; his object of desire was next. He had to win a date no matter the cost.

Iruka felt his stomach tighten; he was next. He thought he might throw up if he got any more nervous. He followed Hayate's cue and walked around to the other side of the podium. _Please, please, please don't let me get won by some dirty old pervert._

"I'll start the bidding at 5000 yen. Is there 5500? 6000? 6500?"

The bid grew and grew. It seemed that it would end at 12000 yen. Iruka tried not to look horrified at who held the bid. _I change my mind. Anyone but Gai. Please, someone else pick up the bid, anyone, please._

"13000 yen," Kakashi called out.

His rival smirked at him. "13500."

"14000."

"14500."

"16000."

"Alright my worthy adversary, I concede this battle to win a date with the youthful and beautiful maiden before us to you," Gai said.

"16000 yen. Does anyone bid 16500?" Hayate asked. "Then the winner is Kakashi Hatake, please come down."

Iruka felt all the blood in his body drain away. _Kakashi? I don't know which would have been worse, listening to Gai rant about youth or being in an intimate situation with a man who openly reads porn. Why did I have to retract my first plea?_

Kakashi had reached the stage and the crowd started to chant "kiss, kiss, kiss." Iruka shot the crowd a death glare. It clearly said that if Kakashi did indeed do such a thing they would be tracked down and brutally murdered. The crowd silenced immediately.

Kakashi would swear he'd seen that look before but couldn't place where. He decided to risk the lives of his fellow ninjas who clearly expected him to do something. He took the hand that was tentatively offered and brought it to his masked lips. Iruka's missing blood came back in full force against his cheeks. Then Kakashi pulled him close and teleported them out of the theater while the audience hooted.


	3. The Date

Ran Getsu is a restaurant in Orlando. I have never been there, the menu has come from there web site.

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka reappeared in front of the restaurant. Iruka pushed off Kakashi and gave him an annoyed look. He walked into the restaurant and Kakashi followed.

"Hello, you must be from the auction. Please follow me," the hostess quickly brought them to a private room. Kakashi felt slightly out of place in the fancy restaurant in his uniform, but there was no way to remedy that. "Your dinner will arrive shortly, please enjoy your stay with us," the hostess said and closed the paper door behind her.

The room was small but comfortable. There were some paintings on the walls and a couple of flower vases. Iruka folded his legs under him so he could sit on the cushion at the low table. Kakashi followed suite on the other side of the table.

_I can't believe Kakashi spent so much money to go on a date with me. No, not me. The woman I am impersonating. He'll be so disappointed if he finds out the truth. I can't do that to him. If I don't say anything I shouldn't be able to give away the fact that I'm really a man. He just better not try anything perverted._

"You seem sad," Kakashi said. "Was there someone you were hopping to be with?"

Iruka was startled by the question. _Did I really look sad just now?_ He shook his head.

"Will you tell me who I'm with?"

Iruka shook his head.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Are you going to speak?"

Iruka shook his head. Kakashi seemed amused by this.

A waiter arrived with a tray of food. "The house special, shabu-shabu." He set the tray on one side of the table and put thin slices of beef into a pot. Then he placed a bowl of miso soup and a bowl of rice in front of both Iruka and Kakashi. The waiter added some fresh vegetables to the pot that held the beef and moved it to the center of the table. He put a clean plate with tableware on it at each person's side. Between the plates he placed a bottle of sake and two small cups. Lastly, he put two bowls of sauce next to the pot. "Once you have finished your soup the beef will be done. It will be hot, so please be careful. Here is sesame and lemon soy sauce for your dipping pleasure." The waiter bowed and left with the tray.

Iruka looked at the tableware. They had been given chopsticks as well as western forks, knives, and spoons. Iruka picked up the spoon and tasted the soup. "Mmmmm."

"Oh, a noise, how exciting," Kakashi teased.

Iruka rolled his eyes at Kakashi. _I wonder how he eats with that mask. Will he take it off or simply lower it? I will not look, it would be wrong. Especially since he doesn't know who I am._

Kakashi was not one to politely sip soup. No, he picked up the bowl, unmasked his lips, and simply drank it down. He pulled his mask back up and poured some sake into the cups. He spent the rest of the time watching his date eat the soup. _Why does this person feel so familiar to me? I know I've seen that eye roll somewhere before. And why have you decided to be silent? Are you trying to hide the fact that you're man from me? That's very sweet but completely unnecessary._

Iruka finished his soup and took the lid off of the pot. He picked up the chopsticks and fished out a piece of beef. He positioned the plate so it would catch the drippings and then took a bite. _So good!_ He tried the sauces and was very impressed. His corsage was getting in the way so he took it off and set it on the floor.

Kakashi took up his chopsticks and speared a piece of broccoli. _Does he have any idea how sexy he looks licking those chopsticks? _Kakashi discreetly ate the broccoli. "It would seem that you are trying to hide your identity from me. Do you know who I am?"

Iruka gave him a look that said, "what, are you stupid?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, my reputation does precede me somewhat. The real question is do I know you?"

Iruka thought about how to answer that for a minute. He put his hand out in front of him and shook it.

"Somewhat?" Kakashi asked to confirm the gesture.

Iruka nodded.

"So I've seen you before?"

A nod.

"And I've spoken to you before?"

Another nod.

"I've worked with you?"

Iruka shook his head.

"I didn't think so. I've hit on you before?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi in shock, and then furiously shook his head.

"I'll have to remedy that. You are truly beautiful. The stars themselves do not hold a candle to the way you shine."

Iruka stared at Kakashi. His grip on the chopsticks weakened and the carrot slice currently held between them dropped unnoticed to the plate below. _Why is my heart rate speeding up and my stomach full of butterflies? That was just a stupid pick up line he probably read in that book earlier. Besides, he's not even saying it to me; he's trying to get lucky with the woman he thinks is sitting before him._ Iruka brought the chopsticks to his mouth. His eyes went wide as he bit down on nothing. He looked at the plate and saw the carrot. _How did it get down there?_

Kakashi suppressed the urge to laugh. _That went well; I might actually have a chance with this person. Now if I could only figure out who you are._

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Occasionally the chopsticks would clash as they reached into the pot at the same time. Whenever this occurred Iruka would blush and withdrawal until Kakashi had finished. Of course what Iruka didn't know was that Kakashi was doing it on purpose to make him blush. One time their fingers touched and Iruka actually dropped the chopsticks.

Shortly after they finished the waiter came back in. "Can I offer you any dessert this evening?"

Iruka shook his head.

"We're fine, thank you," Kakashi said.

"Well then, everything has been covered for you, so feel free to leave whenever you are ready." The waiter closed the paper door behind him as he left.

Iruka finished off his cup of sake and stood up. He smiled politely at Kakashi and waved a hand. Iruka turned around and headed for the paper door. The dress was keeping him from leaving as quickly at he wanted to. _Finally. I can't wait to get home and out of this stupid outfit. I feel so strange and nervous. I need to spend some time relaxing. I hope Kakashi had a decent time. I hope I don't embarrass myself when I see him in the mission room again._

Kakashi watched Iruka wave goodbye and stood up. _Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. This night is not over until I find out who you are. Hopefully with some kissing after that._ Kakashi walked quickly over to Iruka and wrapped his arms around him.

Iruka felt strong arms wrap around his chest from behind. "Eek," he slipped out in his surprise. Before he could react Kakashi transported them out of the restaurant.


	4. Revelations

Iruka examined the room he was now confronted with. It seemed that Kakashi had brought them to his apartment and they were now standing in his living room. There was a wall directly to his right. Glancing to the left Iruka could make out a window on the wall behind them. A couch was positioned under the window with a coffee table in front of it. Strait ahead was a dinning area with a small table and two chairs. Iruka was surprised at the overall bareness of the place. The idea that someone actually lived here seemed far fetched to him.

_Why did Kakashi bring me here? And why are his arms still wrapped tightly around me? And why does it feel like my heart is trying to get out of my chest?_

Kakashi spoke right next to Iruka's ear. "The date is over; I think it's time you told me who you are."

Iruka thought he had never been so tense in all his life. He stiffly shook his head.

"Come, come, don't be like that. I already know that you're really a man."

The body Kakashi was wrapped around suddenly sagged. A soft whisper flowed over painted pink lips. "I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"You spent so much money to go on a date with a pretty girl. I've disappointed you," was spoken softly with a hint of sadness.

Kakashi released his hold and spun the body around so they were facing. He kept his hands on the slender shoulders. "Fool. I spent a lot of money to go on a date with someone that I knew was a man disguised as a woman."

Eyes stared at him in confusion. "You knew? The whole time?" The voice was stronger.

_So familiar, where have I heard it before?_ "As attractive a woman you make, there are only so many kunoichi in Konoha. So unless you're from somewhere else it was obvious that you were one of the hidden men, along with Genma."

The eyes went wide with surprise.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I had a little help with that one. But you, you've been frustrating me all night. The looks you give, the gestures you make, and now your voice are so agonizingly familiar, yet I can't determine who they belong to. So please, tell me who I've just spent the evening with."

The eyes lowered to look at the floor. Lips parted, "Iruka Umino."

Kakashi immediately drew up the image belonging to that name. _He's the one I like to hand mission reports into. The school teacher that always rolls his eyes at the excuses I give for why my report is late. The one that I'll purposely hold off turning in my report until he's back at the mission desk because every so often after he's rolled his eyes and he thinks I'm not looking, he'll smile to himself. They almost completely match, but there's something missing._

Kakashi slid his hands down Iruka's arms and grabbed Iruka's hands. Kakashi turned them around and started walking backwards towards the dinning area after kicking off his shoes and letting Iruka step out of his. Before they entered the dinning area Kakashi turned to his left and led them down a hallway. They passed by the kitchen as they walked to the end of the hall. Kakashi entered the bathroom positioned on the other side of the kitchen wall. Behind them on the other side of the hallway was an open door leading to the bedroom.

Iruka had quietly followed without resistance; his thoughts seemed to come slowly. _Kakashi knew I wasn't a woman? Kakashi wanted . . . to be with a man? He, he really meant I was beautiful earlier? I'm so confused. What does he want from me?_

Iruka was startled out of his thoughts when he felt something wet and warm touch his face. Kakashi had moistened a washcloth and was rubbing it along Iruka's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Kakashi's left hand was placed lightly at Iruka's chin tilting the slightly shorter man's face up towards him.

Iruka stared at Kakashi. _He's being so gentle. My skin feels like it's tingling where his fingers are touching me._

"There it is," Kakashi said after he wiped away the makeup covering Iruka's scar. He took his hands away and placed the cloth in the sink. "Cheater."

Iruka realized what Kakashi had been doing. "Hey, that's not fair. If they didn't cover up the scar it would have been obvious I was Iruka and not a woman, and then no one would have been interested."

"That's not true. I would have still bid."

Iruka felt himself blush. He glanced away. "You don't count, you're an open pervert."

"How did they talk you into this anyhow?"

Iruka sighed. "What can I say; I'm a sucker for the phrase 'I need your help.' They said they needed me to help in a fundraising event for the school. Naturally, I agreed straightaway. Next time I'll wait until I hear the details first."

"Well, I'm glad you agreed. Otherwise I wouldn't have spent this lovely evening with you. But now I'd like a real date."

Iruka looked at him. "What? N-no."

_What? Did I misjudge the blushes and the nervousness?_ "You don't like men?"

Iruka glanced away again. "I don't know. I've never let myself think about such things. After my parents died I was so painfully alone. I decided that I never wanted to go through that again or make someone else experience it on my behalf."

"I thought that way for a long time too. My parents died while I was young and my best friend gave his life to save mine. I thought it would be best if I just pushed everyone away. But then one day I realized that the pain of being truly alone was far worse than the pain of losing someone close. Tell me, do you believe your parents died wishing they had never loved each other and created you?"

Iruka was looking at him with wide eyes. "No."

"Do you wish you had grown up without living with your parents and making happy memories?"

"Of course not," Iruka snapped.

"Then stop focusing on the fact that they died and start focusing on the fact that they lived. Remember the joy. Everyone will have to die, so in the short time we have here we must live our lives to the fullest so we have no regrets. Ask yourself this: are you honestly happy with your life right now or do you feel that there's something missing?"

Iruka thought about this. He hated being alone with nothing to do because feelings of dissatisfaction would always overcome him. That was why he started working at the mission desk after school. Whenever he heard people talking about their relationships he would feel punched in the stomach. Iruka could not honestly say he was happy with his life right now. If he let himself be honest with himself he would realize that he felt terribly lonely. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course," Kakashi said happily. "Now think about the part where you sleep with me."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Honestly, is sex all you ever think about?" he said sternly.

Kakashi put up his hands. "Just kidding. I just wanted to disperse the melancholy mood that had arrived." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hands and looked at him with such seriousness in that one eye that Iruka had to gulp. "I want to date you. I want to take you out to dinners and movies. I want to buy you chocolates and flowers. I want to write you a stupid Valentine's Day poem and leave it on your desk to find when you go to school. And if you had to work at the mission desk I'd leave another stupid love poem there for you to find. What do you say?"

Iruka looked away and caught his reflection in the mirror. His brow wrinkled and he sighed. "I don't think I can do this right now, Kakashi. It just feels like you're trying to ask out a woman and I've somehow been mixed up in the mess of it."

Kakashi let go of Iruka's hands. "Well then, we should remedy that. Please wash off the rest of the makeup. I'm sure it must be uncomfortable."

Iruka agreed and bent over the sink. He picked up the washcloth and added some soap and more water to it. Then he scrubbed his face. Iruka finished with splashing water over his face and then looked up to the mirror to make sure the makeup was really gone. Kakashi offered him the end of the towel hanging on the rack which Iruka used to pat himself dry.

Once Iruka let go of the towel Kakashi embraced him. Hands snuck around to Iruka's back. With lightning speed Kakashi unzipped the dress and unhooked the bra. Before Iruka had a chance to react both items were slipped off his shoulders and down his arms so they fell and pooled around his feet. Iruka stood before Kakashi in just black briefs and socks.

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up once again as he desperately tried to cover his nakedness with his hands. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I got rid of the uncertainty. There should now be no question that I am asking you, who is definitely a man, to be my lover. And just in case you want more proof," Kakashi took a step forward and Iruka took a step back. "I want to feel your hard cock press against mine." Kakashi took another step forward and Iruka took another step back. "I want to see the sweat glisten off your muscular chest." They kept stepping forward and back. "I want to watch you throw your head back and moan as I slide myself into you. I want to hear you scream my name when I make you cum."

They continued the pattern into the bedroom until Iruka's legs hit the bed and he found himself suddenly sitting down. He gripped the edge of the bed tightly and whimpered.

"Well?" Kakashi asked him.

"I, I , I don't know anything about you," Iruka stuttered out.

"That's not true. You should know I'm a jonin and ex-ANBU. You know I'm perpetually late and like to come up with ridiculous excuses as to why. I know that you're a kindhearted and respected academy teacher who occasionally allows himself to be amused by said ridiculous excuses. But right now the most important thing you need to know about me is that I want nothing more than to wake up with you in my arms in the morning."

Iruka was looking at him wide eyed. "I'm scared."

Kakashi got down on his knees in front of Iruka. "I know, and I am too. I could be sent away on a mission tomorrow that I never return from. But to me an even scarier thought is how much regret I'll feel living a long life without having taken this chance with you."

Kakashi pulled his mask off over his face causing the headband to come off as well. He let Iruka look over his sharp curves, smooth skin, and long scar. Then he leaned in towards Iruka's face. Just before their lips touched he stopped and whispered, "I need you, Iruka." Soft lips found each other in a gentle embrace.

Iruka sat there frozen for a few seconds before his brain started to work again. _That damn phrase! Every time!_ Iruka smiled into the kiss. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kakashi, pulling him closer. _Well, he did give me details._


End file.
